1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to a signal transmission mechanism of a communication interface, and more particularly, to a communication method applied to a transmission port between an access device and a control device for performing a plurality of operational command functions and related access device thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, the communication interface between a control device and an access device (e.g., an I/O device) usually has a plurality of transmission ports, and signals of the transmission ports represent different operational commands respectively. For instance, a data write command and a data read command transmitted from a conventional communication interface to an access device are achieved via two different transmission ports. Therefore, when there are more types of operational commands performed between a control device and an access device, the number of transmission ports at the communication interface should also increase for performing different operational commands respectively. However, using more transmission ports means that the pin count or port number of the access device will also increase. For nowadays integrated circuit (IC) chips, more transmission ports or more pins will increase the production cost. Hence, the conventional communication interface is not a cost-efficient design for today's integrated circuit implementation.